


Maximoff Twins In High School

by Authors_Restraint



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable!Wanda, BAMF!Pietro, BAMF!Wanda, Beacon High School, Clint being the twins' guardian, Domestic Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, He and Wanda have a twincest thing going on, I SHIP it!, Incest, Maximoff twins in high school, Not for kiddie eyes, Original Character(s), People crushing on the twins and having no idea that they're together, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro being a sassy little shit, Protective!Pietro, Sibling Love, Strucker returns, avengers as a family, fluff & smut, maxicest, post-age of ultron, the twins live at Stark/Avengers Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authors_Restraint/pseuds/Authors_Restraint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-AoU<br/>Pietro was able to be saved and Wanda has her other half back. Now the twins have another problem: high school. The Avengers decide to enroll them in high school where they have to hide everything, including their relationship from the public. And to further their problems, it seems HYDRA wasn't finished with them yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Beacon High, Maximoffs

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Age of Ultron, I fell in love with the twins and can't stop shipping them together. Yeah, I'm weird like that but come on! In the movie they act more like a couple than siblings and even though I get that they're twins who have no one but each other I can't help but ship them.

1.

Alexa's POV

     It was the first day of school and I was glad to be back. I had missed my friends since my parents had decided that for vacation we'd go travel the world. Don't get me wrong, it was great but I couldn't contact my friends because my mom took away all my electronics. Even my MP3.

"Lexi!" I turned my head in the direction of the voice. "Becca, darling!"

     Rebecca, one of my best girl friends was running up to me, her black hair flying. Becs was dressed to impress. Her makeup was expertly done; the smokey eye to make the blue grey eyes pop and red lipstick. She wore a black long sleeved crop top under a high waisted denim jumper shorts. A black beanie sat atop her head and she wore silver hoops. On her feet was a pair of black lace up boots.

"Wow Becs. You look hot." Rebecca gave me a once over. "So do you."

    I looked down at my outfit. I wore a loose green blouse with open sleeves, a pair of black highwaisted jeans shorts and black boots. My short blonde hair was let down in loose curls and a black hat sat atop my head. Like Becs, I too had the smokey eye and I wore light pink lip gloss. Along with that, I wore a pair of emerald studs and a silver chain.

"Thanks. I missed you girl." As soon as I said that, a body slammed into causing me to almost topple over and my hat to fall. I caught myself before my face could kiss the ground. "Lex!" I grinned despite my irritation at being body slammed because standing behind me was my other best friend Dana. She was dressed in a green, flowery, Alice and Olivia strapless that reached mid thigh, a black leather jacket and a pair of tan Cervelo Gable strappy stiletto sandals. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail in the middle of her head.

    As soon as I got over the impact of Dana's tackle, the three of us embraced, glad to be together again. "Lex! Where were you?!" "All over the world, hon. My mom took away all of my electronics. Complete BS I tell you. But anyway, I'm here now. Who's ready for senior year?" My girls both grinned and I couldn't help but feel the complete relaxation and the slight trepidation. This year would be _very_  interesting.

With the Twins:

   Wanda and Pietro had parked somewhere secluded away from school grounds and were in the backseat of the car making out. Very heavily. Pietro was hovering above Wanda, pressing her into the leather seats. School was something that frightened the Scarlet Witch to no end. The Maximoff twins hadn't been anywhere _near_ a school compound in seven years. Seeing as they weren't adults yet, the Avengers had said for them to try their hand at school until they turned eighteen. If they wanted to continue afterward, the choice was entirely up to them.

   Wanda was terrified because of the fact that shed never been to American school before and the last time she'd been in school, she was severely bullied. Pietro often got himself into trouble defending her and picking fights with her bullies.

   But those weren't the only reasons she was terrified. Courtesy of Helen Cho's regenerative tissue cradle, they were able to save Pietro and Wanda had her twin, her brother, her other half back. Their relationship had _redeveloped_  so to speak. The Avengers found out seeing as it was kinda hard to keep it from them when they all lived under the same roof.

    Surprisingly, they were all fine with it. Thor acted like it was completely normal and for him t was. Marriages between siblings happened all the time in Asgard. Clint and Natasha for the most part, were okay with it and Tony and Bruce saw no problem with it seeing as if Wanda ended up pregnant, her baby would not have so much birth defects as most 'highly qualified' scientists said she would.

     Damn, she was getting off tangent. It was amazing that she could even think coherently with Pietro trailing heavenly paths down her neck with just his lips and tongue. Shit, what was she saying again? Right, high school, blah blah blah. Wanda didn't want to have to hide her relationship and she knew Pietro didn't either. But they had to. If not for their own sake then for the school board's. The twins didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of them. As long as they had each other, that was all that mattered. Screw the rest of the children in America.

   One more thing was that they couldn't use their powers in school but Wanda knew that they were going to end up using them anyway.

   "Pietro..." Wanda cursed the effect her twin had on her. Her voice came out as a breathy sigh mixed with a moan causing the silver haired teenager - no  _man_ \- to smirk against her neck. "Mmm?"

   "We're......going to......be......late for....school."

    "Since when do you care about school?"

"I....I don't, but we should go. For the Avengers' sakes." Pietro looked at the girl - no  _woman, his_ woman - and pondered on how they got so lucky. They'd found their way back to each other, found a home and gained something of a family with the Avengers.

 "Fine." Pietro pulled down the blue T-shirt that stuck to his skin. It had ridden up showing off his mighty fine abs.

  Pietro climbed back into the driver's seat and Wanda, the passenger's seat. As Pietro started the engine, Wanda used her powers to fix her outfit seeing as her clothes were wrinkled.

   Wanda looked down at her outfit. She wore the same red jacket she wore on the battle with Ultron and a short sleeveless black cotton dress that reached mid thigh. The dress was a scoop neck and the cleavage low enough to leave little to the imagination. Pietro would see hell trying to keep the boys' eyes  _off_ his sister. The sleeves of her jacket were pushed up to just after her elbows. Along with that she wore her black leather forearm gloves and her black combat boots. Around her neck were two necklaces. One of them a leather cord and that disappeared into the cleavage of her dress. That was the ring that he'd given her on their eleventh birthday. In return, she'd gotten him one identical to hers and he'd never taken it off since. Her other necklace had belonged to their mother.

  Wanda's hair was held in a half up, half down style and she wore the black eyeliner and eye-shadow to make her hazel green eyes look bright.

   Pietro wore the same t shirt he wore on the battle in Sokovia (washed and sewn over, obviously), a pair of black pants in a stretchy material much like his t shirt but made more to look like jeans and blue and white sneakers. His silver and black hair was a crumpled mess on his head. Wanda reached across to fix that as well. "You should probably take care of that hickey on your collarbone." Wanda gasped as Pietro grinned wickedly.

    They pulled up into the parking lot just as Wanda was finished. The Scarlet Witch felt her nerves twitch and as such Pietro felt his twin's nerves. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.  _'Relax sister,'_ he thought to her. The parking lot was filled with students all chatting in their little groups. 

"Pietro, I don't think I can do this."

"Wanda, relax. After all we've been through, what's American high school? We saved our country 3 months ago. There's nothing they can throw at us here. _Nothing._ "

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay," she said again, this time more sure of herself. Wanda turned to Pietro.

"Promise me we'll stick together. Like we always do."

"I promise."

   As Pietro drove into a parking space, they noticed kids staring at them, though it was probably the car. Pietro had chosen a car that was fast. _Really_ fast and apparently very expensive. She couldn't remember the name. (Was it Bulatti?) All she knew was that the car was hardwired with Stark technology which was perfectly convenient.

   Pietro parked the car and got out. Wanda took a deep breath and did the same. Instantly, she head catcalls and wolf whistles and they were rather.....unsettling. Thankfully Pietro was by her side.  _'If those boys don't stop looking at you, I'll crush them. I swear to God, I'll crush them.'_

  Wanda almost giggled at Pietro's possessive attitude but she had to admit, the way they were staring at her made her unsettled. _'Let's just go inside, Pietro.'_ The speedster locked the car and they both entered the school doors.


	2. First Day, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maximoffs' first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rewrite chapter 2 because I was disappointed with it. Here's the finished product. Hope you all like it.

2.

Wanda's POV

 The first thought that came to mind when Pietro and I entered the school doors was 'how the hell am I going to find my way around.' Seriously, the school was  _huge!_ The biggest mall in Sokovia could have probably fit in it twice with room to spare.

  The halls were fairly empty, only a few teenagers lingering here and there. That did nothing to calm my nerves. Especially when I noticed some of them staring at us. Oh God, what if they'd recognized us?! I lowered my gaze to the floor and some of my dark hair fell over, framing the sides of my face like a curtain. Why did we agree to this?

   A hand squeezed mine and I looked up, meeting my brother's gaze. His icy blue eyes that were always devoid of emotion, gazed back at me intently and there was a calmness in them that instantly soothed my nerves. God, I love this boy. More than a sister should and more than was humanly possible. Then again, we weren't human. Not anymore.

"Don't freak out on me, yeah?"

    I gave my brother,  _moj kolibri,_ a tentative smile nodding my head all the while. Heh, that rhymed.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Pietro asked.

"Administrator's office to get our schedules and locker combinations."

"You have any idea where that is?" Ah,  _moj brata._ Always the impatient one. I didn't answer him yet because I was too busy touching the minds of the students, trying to get the location of the office. I do hope none of the crimson that showcased my power was flowing around. I stopped when I found it.

"We walk down this hall, then turn left and its right there." As soon as I said that Pietro took my hand and we trekked on, ignoring the numerous stares we got, towards the aforementioned room.

  When we arrived at the room, we noticed a lady sitting there at a desk typing away.

"Um, excuse me?" 

  She didn't even look up. "Yeah?"

"Um, my brother and I are new and we were wondering if you could give us our schedules?"

"Name," she said simply. She sounded bored and somewhat irritated, as if she had much better things to do.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff."

  She finally looked up and I scrutinized her. She was pretty but it was ruined by the pounds of rouge plastered over her face. Her lips were a bright and unnerving pink. "Have a seat. Your schedules will be ready for you in a minute." She turned her gaze back to the computer screen and continued typing.

   Pietro and I sat in the plush chairs waiting and I could sense my beloved's irritation. Pietro Maximoff always had to be on the move, always active. He  _couldn't_ sit still. He just couldn't. I always felt his frustration with the world. It moved too slow for him and he hated having to slow down when every fibre in his body told him to ' _go faster'._ Even before Strucker's experiments he'd been like that. Hence the reason I call him  _moj kolibri,_ which is Sokovian for 'my hummingbird.'

   One thing about him though, he never had moved too fast for me and if he did, he always waited for me to catch. He'd carry me anywhere and everywhere and never made any inclination that he'd minded. Sometimes though, I'd wondered if I was too slow for him, if I kept him back. Maybe Pietro would be much faster if I'd-

_'Stop that. Don't you ever think that again, you understand? Don't ever think that you're holding me back. I love you, you know that, yeah? The only place I belong is at your side.'_

   Pietro's mind voice was firm and sharp. I instantly felt ashamed for the thoughts I let myself think. How could I let myself think that I belonged at any other place but Pietro's side?

  Before I could reply, the lady had returned to the waiting room, two sheets of paper in hand. I hadn't even realized that shed left. She signaled to us and we obediently walked over.

"Here are your schedules. They're exactly the same seeing as you two are twins and your lockers are right next to each other. The combinations are at the bottom of the page."

  I stared at the woman gratefully. "Thank you." 

  She looked sort of taken aback, as if no one had said thanks to her before. Or if they did, they probably hadn't meant it.

 "You're welcome. Enjoy your first day and welcome to Beacon High." Wishing her thanks yet again, Pietro and I exited the room. 

"So how do you propose we find our lockers? This school is a fucking maze." I winced at Pietro's language. He'd always been vulgar and it was one trait that I couldn't cut out of him. Then again, without that and his ego, Pietro wouldn't be Pietro. He wouldn't be the man I loved.

_'I love you too.'_

  My cheeks tinged red. The little sneak. Turning my thoughts back to the problem at hand, I turned to my brother with a challenging look. "I did find the administrator's office now didn't I?" I raised my eyebrow with the question. 

"Fine, fine."

  I tuned myself into the thoughts of the students once more. A month ago, I didn't even know I could do this; being able to into someone's mind and see through their eyes. I'd been able to read minds and see other people's greatest fears but that was nothing like this.

  Aha! I'd touched the mind of someone who had a locker two spaces away from us. Removing myself from their mind, I turned to Pietro who was humming to himself. "Turn right, walk straight ahead then turn left. Our lockers are in that lane."

"Let's go, then."

                                                          ~-~-~-~-~-~

Alexa's POV

 Becs, Dana and I had met up with the other members of our group. Jacob had smiled at Becca and then the two of them proceeded to make out like the world was gonna end tomorrow. Frankly, it was disgusting but I couldn't help but feel the stab of jealousy. I needed a boyfriend.

  I haven't dated anyone in three months which is surprising. I mean, I  _am_ an attractive girl, right? It's just all the boys that I met didn't meet my standards. They were all either a) too tall, b) too short, c) too ugly, d) too stupid or e) not into girls at all. I mean, those expectations aren't all that high. Is it wrong for a girl to want a smart, straight, good looking boyfriend? I can't see myself dating an ignorant fool. There's no way in hell I'll sink so low.

  Dana had immediately walked over to Kim and the two of them started to chat and catch up like they hadn't spoken all summer. Rena and Jordan were making out against the locker and I swore it looked like the two of them were gonna throw caution to the wind and screw each other regardless of who saw. Ugh, as long as they don't do that shit in front of me, I won't give a damn.

   I was like that when I was dating Darren. Take note of the past tense. Yet another who didn't meet my expectations. Sure he was smart and good looking. He and I used to go at it like rabbits until found him behind the bleachers on top of Jack, another guy on the football team. I was heartbroken but I told Darren I was cool with it. He and I are actually good friends now. He and Jack are one of the openly gay couples in school. Beacon is pretty cool 'bout those sort of things.

  Looking at the two couples making out - looked more is clothed sex to me - I'd made myself a promise. I was gonna get a boyfriend and then he and I would be all over each other like Becs and Jacob and Rena and Jordan.

"Oh that's just fucking gross," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and a huge grin stretched across my face. Chris, Kim's older brother was standing there with a look of utmost disgust etched onto his handsome face. I missed Chris just as much as I did Becs and Dana. Whereas they were my best girl friends, Chris was my best guy friend.

    I threw my arms around his neck in a hug. "Chris!" His arms wrapped around me, reciprocating the hug. "Hey Lexa," he said, his breath tickling my ear. Disentangling myself from the hug, I took a look at Chris.

  He'd filled out pretty good during the summer. His hair had gotten shorter and he had stubble growing on his jaw. His muscles looked more defined. Damn, Chris looked hot.

"Whoa, you look hot," I told him bluntly. He smirked cockily. "I know. The girls here are gonna be in for a pleasant surprise."

   His face wrinkled up in disgust again and I turned to see what he was staring at. Jordan had Rena pinned up against the locker and her legs were wrapped around his waist. They were still kissing, though it more looked like they were having a quickie. Where the hell is Laney? There's no way she'd let her sister act like this in public. Becs and Jacob had disappeared and so did Dana and Kim. It was just Chris and I. I stared at Rena and Jordan wistfully. Damn, I really need to get a boyfriend.

"That's just really disgusting. Do they have no dignity? We're in a fucking school!" I heard what he was saying but couldn't really pay attention to him. Rena was moaning like a whore (she pretty much was one anyway).

"Lexa, are you even listening to me?" I turned to look at Chris. He really  _was_ handsome. I'd never noticed how much before.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna make out?"

Chris looked incredulous. "Lexa, are you insane? We're in the hallway for God's sake!"

I peered up at him through my lashes. "So is that a no?"

His eyes darkened. "Of course not."

I smiled. "Good, let's go."

    Chris and I stumbled into an empty classroom. The bell wouldn't ring for like another twenty minutes and there were no teachers around. Our hands were running all over each other as our lips stayed locked.

   This was nothing new to us. I've had sex with Chris before. It hadn't meant anything. It was just that; wild, mindless sex. We were at a party and we were both buzzed. It was some of the best sex I've ever had. So I get around, who gives a shit? _Not me._ I know what you're probably thinking: I'm such a slut. Well girls have needs too, you know. I've always had the sexual appetite and besides, I'm careful. I'm not that stupid to get myself knocked up.

   Chris dropped us both into a chair and I straddled his lap. His hands were running up and down my legs, my thighs. He let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan when our pelvises connected through our clothes. It sent a jolt of excitement through me and I wanted to hear it again. I rolled my hips into Chris and I had the satisfaction of hearing his breath hitch. His hips rose up, meeting mine and creating the most exquisite friction. I gasped and Chris' lips curled into a feral smirk.

"God, I missed you Lexa," Chris muttered, his voice breathy.

    I giggled. "I missed you too baby." That was sex-crazed Lexa talking. Sex-crazed Lexa would call Chris baby but I would never. He was my friend - well friend with benefits.

    Chris' hand trailed down my arm, to my waist, to my hips before he snaked it between my legs. I'm pretty sure I was screaming and moaning like a fucking prostitute while Chris worked his magic between my legs. He had slipped his hand into my shorts and underneath my panties, stroking me, probably to see if I was wet. There was no need. I was wet since I saw Rena and Jordan ravishing each other.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful, Lexa." Chris' voice husky and if it was possible, made me even wetter. Damn, I was such a slut. I don't care.

   Chris' other hand trailed up under my blouse and massaged my covered breasts. His lips were everywhere, kissing, sucking, biting. My neck, my jaw, my ear. My eyes rolled back into my head. How the hell did I survive summer without Chris?

  My breath hitched when I felt it. "God Chris, right there, right there. Don't stop, don't fucking stop." I could feel my climax building and my volume was increasing. I crashed my lips onto Chris', practically shoving my tongue down his throat. His speed was increasing as he rolled and pinched my clit. I could feel the crest reaching higher, upward towards that metaphorical mountain. My teeth shuddered and my entire body shook. I tried to hold on, tried to draw it out a little longer but then-

    I fell off the cliff. White splashed across my eyes and it was as if I was high. My back arched and I tossed my head back. Colours and images flew past me. I cried Chris' name as I buried my face into my shoulder. Chris didn't even bother to remove his hand, he just continued his torturous pleasure until I'd milked my climax for all it was worth.

  I held onto Chris' shoulder as I came down from the high. I was panting and my forehead glistened in sweat. I'm pretty sure my hair was a mess too. After a few moments, I lifted my forehead off Chris' shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Y-Yeah," my voice was shaky. He slipped his hand out of my pants. Still keeping eye contact, Chris brought fingers, that were dripping with cum, up to his lips and licked them clean. I could only stare in awe and wonder. God, does he know what he's doing to me?

   We just stared at each other for a few seconds before our lips met in a kiss. It wasn't like the one before. This one was slower, sweeter. I flushed when I tasted myself on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers entangling in his hair. It was soft and like silk.

   We broke apart, our foreheads pressed together. "Better now?" He asked.

   "Better than better. That was fucking amazing. Best makeout session ever."

Chris smirked. "Of course it was. This is me we're talking about here."

I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered something. "Chris?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you climax?" He looked uncomfortable but I ignored it. This arrangement was a friends with benefits, meaning a mutualistic relationship. I couldn't be the only one climaxing.

"Yeah, I did."

Really? "When?"

He leaned forward, lips mere inches away from mine. "I came when you did."

"Oh." There was a pregnant pause.

"We should clean ourselves up."

I nodded. "Yeah, we probably should."

  A few minutes later, I was in the girls' bathroom fixing my hair and makeup. I can't go walking around looking like I just had sex, now can I? I  _am_ on the honor roll after all. I have a reputation to uphold. After fluffing my hair and placing a swipe of pink lip gloss to my lips, I smirked at myself in the mirror. The first day is off to a good start already.

  I exited the bathroom and fell into step with Chris. We talked about our summer. I'd learned that his parents had gotten a divorce. He was taking it surprisingly well. We talked and laughed like the best friends we were. That's what I love about this arrangement. We can fuck like two animals in heat then act like nothing ever happened. It wasn't awkward and that was great.

    Chris was in the middle of telling me a joke about his parents when a voice over the intercom rang out.  _"All students, please report to the auditorium. I repeat, please proceed to the auditorium."_

   Chris and I looked at each other then shrugged, heading into the direction of the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The light sex scene was important so you can get a feel of Alexa's character. She is going to be one of the main characters and so is her group. Please comment and tell me what you think. Toodles!


	3. First Day, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit took so long to update. I was so rocking out to Halsey while I was typing this out.

3.

Wanda's Pov

   As Pietro and I walked down the halls to our lockers, I took note of my surroundings. A lot more students had come inside. Some were even without shame I realized as I passed a couple who were kissing far too passionately to be allowed in public. I stayed close to Pietro as I noticed a boy with a hungry gleam in his eyes. His eyes were fixated on me and frankly, it made me feel uncomfortable.

 _'Look away,'_ I put the thought into his head. I smiled to myself as his head turned immediately in the opposite direction. I wonder if Pietro saw him. Nope, best not put those thoughts into my head.

 _'Damn right I saw him.'_ I almost rolled my eyes.

    In my unfocused state, I hadn't realized I crashed into someone. A girl was stumbling back and a few books had fallen out of her hands.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "Damn it, I'm such a fucking klutz!"

"No need to blame yourself. The fault is mine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Here, let us help you."

    Pietro and I bent down and helped the girl pick up her books. When we were finished I scrutinized her. She was petite with a head full of short, curly brown hair and she wore a pair of glasses. She was adorable. She wore a light blue sweater with the word 'NERD' in big block letters across it, black jeans and a pair of converse sneakers. The girl gratefully took the books from us.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"D-Danica. What's yours?" She was so shy.

"Wanda and this is my twin brother Pietro."

    She looked back and forth between us.

"Are you guys new here?"

"Yes, we are."

"Oh, well, if you guys want, I can show you around? Have you found your lockers yet?"

"Well, we know where they are but we haven't arrived there yet."

"You speak very proper and you have an accent. What country are you from?"

"Sokovia," Pietro stated simply.

     I shoved down the irritation I felt when I saw how interested Danica became in Pietro. I couldn't blame her though. My brother _is_ handsome after all.

' _I know, though it's nice to hear it every once in a while. Thanks Wandika.'_

"Isn't that the country that got destroyed about three months ago?"

     My facial expression hardened. "Yes," I said tightly. Danica smiled sympathetically at us. That irritated me. I don't _want_ her sympathy.

"I'm sorry. It must have been terrible to lose your home like that."

"Yeah, it was," Pietro said, effectively cutting off conversation. The girl flushed red with embarrassment.

"Anyway, I should probably let you guys get to your locker. I can show you around after. Nice meeting you." Without waiting for a response from either of us, Danica turned on her heel and easily blended into the mass of students.

     We arrived at our lockers a few minutes later. I looked at my schedule before putting in my combination. Our first period was Homeroom. Apparently that's the period where students chat, laze around, finish incomplete homework and the like. The teacher took that time to take the roll and that's where Pietro and I would be introducing ourselves to the class. A feeling of dread settled into my stomach.

     Our next class would be Pre-Calculus, then Contemporary Literature, fifteen minute recess, Physical Education and then we'd have our lunch break which was for an hour. After that we'd have Marine Biology, Spanish and AP World History. Whatever AP means. I absolutely have no idea how the classes will go. We haven't been to school in seven years. We are so far behind! We'd only been briefed on what the classes would be like.

     Tony, thankfully, had hired a private tutor for us. This tutor would be completely discreet. Wouldn't want the world to know that the two teens who helped saved Sokovia are in high school, now would we? Or worse yet, severely uneducated.

     It was still taking a lot getting used to having a _home._ A concept which by all means had been foreign to us. The only home we've ever had was each other and that was all we had needed. We've never stayed in one place for too long. We were always on the move, running, hiding. It was strange and oddly relaxing to not have to do that anymore.

     Tony had funded for us being able to get into school despite Clint being our legal guardian. He'd demanded that he pay for whatever we needed (How else was Pietro able to access that car? What's its name again? Bulatti?) and had all but begged we stay at the Tower. It was strange being under the same roof as one who'd we'd considered an enemy for so long but Tony was trying. While I could never forget what he'd done to us, I was well onto forgiving him.

"...your locker, Wandika?"

     I jolted out of my reverie. "Sorry, what was that, love?" I asked quietly, knowing he could hear.

"I asked if you were going to open your locker. You've been staring at the page for at least two minutes. It can't be _that_ interesting, right?"

"I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I noticed."

    I turned my combination and the door slid open. I took out the heavy textbooks and placed them into my locker. Tony had said that he could have given us the computerized versions of them but we refused. We were already pushing our luck with the car. It's only a matter of time before we're made as Avengers. Honestly, I don't care if the school finds out. The only disadvantage is that we'll have no privacy whatsoever. The media will be watching Pietro and I like hawks. If they found out about us, the community would be in an uproar, not like I care or anything. It's just, people can be brutal and contrary to popular belief, words _can_ hurt you.

    As I finished packing my locker, a voice rang out, over the school's intercom probably. I had glimpsed it on my way out of the Administrator's office.

"All students, please proceed to the auditorium. I repeat, please proceed to the auditorium."

    My twin and I looked at each other. We noticed students were all walking into the same direction. Pietro shrugged then we both joined the procession, not letting go of each others' hand.

Dana's Pov

    Kim was standing in front of the mirror in the girls' bathroom fixing her makeup. I don't understand why she did though. Kim's makeup looked exactly like it always did, flawless. Eh, I guess that's what vanity does to you I took the time to admire Kim's outfit. So far, each member of our group was looking exceptional today.

    She was dressed in a red, long sleeved turtleneck crop top, a pair of high rise black skinny jeans, black leather high tops sneakers and a pair of silver hoop earrings. Like I said, her makeup was perfect as always. Her light brown hair was let down and caught the light making it look liquid honey. This was one of the reasons I envied Kimberly. She's exceptionally beautiful and one of, if not, _the_ most sought after girl here and to make her even more desirable, she's bi. Yeah, possibly the one thing that puts her above all of the girls at Beacon.

    Kim reapplied some red Matte lipstick drawing my attention to her lips. Not for the first time, I thought of how those luscious lips would feel against mine.

    If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm gay. Yeah, so what? I'd long since decided that what I felt didn't comply with the traditional way a girl is supposed to feel. I think Kim had noticed that a long time ago. After all she swings both ways and _is_ my best friend.

    No one knows about me and I'm planning on keeping it that way till I'm ready to come clean. My parents are devout Christians and me being gay would destroy them.

    Anyway, as I snap out of my reverie I notice Kim staring at me through the mirror.

"See something you like?" she asked with a seductive smile. Damn, why'd she have to be so... _hot?_

"Maybe," I said, feeling strangely confident. Kim's eyes darkened with an expression I couldn't decipher. Damn, why'd I have to open my mouth?

"Really?" Kim asked, turning around. I gulped and blood rushed to my cheeks and ears but I forced myself to remain calm. This was Kim. My best friend and also my crush for like the past two months, no big deal. Except that it was a big deal.

"Probably. The walls are a nice colour. The painters did a really good job this summer."

    The brunette raised an eyebrow in amusement. She took a step closer to me and I instinctively took a step back.

"Daney, Daney, what are you, scared of me now?" Her voice was taunting, teasing.

"N-No, I'm j-just claustrophobic, that's all."

    She laughed then stretched out her hand. It danced across my hip before it curled around my waist. Kim pulled, bringing me into extremely close proximity to her body. My blood roared in my ears and my heart was beating so loud I'm sure that she could hear it.

    For a moment we just stared at each other and then it happened. At first I couldn't fully process what was going on and then my brain seemed to shout _'She's kissing you! Kiss her back, goddamn it!'_ Any person with some form of common sense would have known to listen to that little voice.

    Kim's lips were soft but experienced and she'd parted my lips expertly. In no time her tongue was inside my mouth exploring me, dare I say tasting me. When my tongue touched hers, I'm pretty sure I just moaned. I'm also pretty sure Kim just smirked. It felt like I was spinning and only until my backside felt the cool surface of the counter did I realize that Kim had spun us around. Her hands were clutching the hem of my dress before she slowly ran her hand up my thigh.

   I could feel my lungs burning, crying out to have air but I just couldn't stop. I could see why people were so hung up on Kim. She was an amazing kisser. Not wanting to put the strain on my lungs any longer, I tore my lips from hers with a gasp.

   My chest heaved and my mind was in a haze. I blinked a few times. Kim simply stared at me, her eyes positively black with lust. Her red lips looked   swollen. I blushed then gasped again when Kim's hand ran up under my dress and gripped my ass as her mouth claimed one once more. This kiss was even more frenzied. Kim was pressing me up against the counter forcefully and one of her hands held my neck while the other gripped my waist. I wasn't inexperienced with kissing either so my arms were around her waist.

   I don't know if it was the heat of the moment but I'd grown confident and now y hands were clutching her backside, rubbing and teasing and incidentally bringing us intimately closer. _As if we weren't close enough already._

   We both broke apart for air and then suddenly Kim broke out of the embrace.

"W-What's wrong?" Kim just stared at me and then a strange look passed over her face.

"Let's go."

"Wait what? Km, what just happened?"

"Simple. You and I just made out I have to admit, you're a good kisser, Dane."

"B-but-" I bet I sounded pathetic.

    Kim laughed. "Don't stress yourself out so much Dana. It's not like it meant anything. I was bored and you were the closest person around."

   My throat constricted and I felt the back of my eyes burn. I held back the tears though. There's no way I'll cry in front of Kim. Best friend or not.

    I can't believe that I was so stupid. I recalled a joke my older brother Hayden used to say. It was rather appropriate for this moment. 'What do you call your crush liking you back? _Imagination._ ' I should have known better. Kimberly has much better things to do with her time.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh. It was awfully fake and I hope Kim didn't realize it.

"Anyway, we don't need to talk about what just happened. After all, friends make out, right? Don't get me wrong, you're cute, just not my type."

"No worries Kim. Let's go."

   When Kim and I left the bathroom, we noticed a lot of the students heading in the direction of the East Wing Kim had stopped a student who seemed flustered that she was actually talking to him. Out of habit, I waited for her.

"The principal said for all students to go to the auditorium," she said after talking to the kid.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't even hear the announcement. Apparently she said it over the intercom. "

    Oh, right. We were preoccupied. Probably so much so that we weren't aware of what was going on around us.

"Yeah...We should go."

    It takes about five to ten minutes to get to the auditorium. Beacon is pretty big so that's understandable. When we arrived Lex and Becca waved us over Chris was leaning back casually in his seat that was next to Lexi's as usual. After all, those two were inseparable. _Like Kim and I._ Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her? _Forget about her! She doesn't like you like that!_

   The rest of the group was around and there was a large gap separating us from the rest of the students Yeah, we we're kind of popular and the space emphasized the exclusivity of our group.

   Let me take a few moments to tell you how this works. Alexa is the leader. Everybody knows that. You don't question it. Chris is her right hand man and the two of them basically run things. Becs is Lex's second in command and no one argues with that. You don't argue with Rebecca Saunders. You just don't. Becs' boyfriend Jacob is the captain of the school's basketball team. Under Becs is me. Yeah, I'm third in command. What can I say? I _am_ one of Lex's best friend.

   Kim, being Chris' sister, gives her a sort of advantage on the social hierarchy. The six of us run things around here but don't you dare confuse us with those pompous and mindless bitches you constantly see in movies. We are _nothing_ like them.

   Rena and Jordan are good friends despite the two of them having absolutely no discretion whatsoever. I swear, they'll never pass up the chance to grope each other.

   I hugged Laney, Rena's sister, as soon as I saw her. I hadn't seen her in a long time. Alana Carpenter had to be the most fashionably and classily dressed girl here. Complete opposite of her sister.

    Laney was dressed in a creamish white short sleeved ruffle blouse with black buttons tucked into a black skater skirt that reached mid-thigh. She also wore a pair of black stockings and sleek white pumps with black straps. Her black hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She wore the smokey eye and pink lip gloss. A simple Juicy Couture charm necklace was clasped around her neck, a pair of black diamond studs were on her ears and a black fedora sat atop her head. Hanging off her arm was a black and white polka dot handbag with a huge black bow.

   Damn, I _wish_ I could always look as well put together as Laney. Eh, whatever. Best I stick with my leather jackets and floral prints. They work for me.

"Alana, you look incredible."

   She blushed. "Thanks. Just something I threw together." _Pfft. Yeah right._ She probably spent hours on end coming up with that outfit.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. Laney laughed but didn't say anything. My eyes became drawn to the boy who was comically sneaking up behind Laney. He'd slipped his arms around her waist. Laney squealed then relaxed when she realized who it was. Kev smirked at me over Alana's shoulder.

   Kev Parker was every teacher's nightmare. He was practically the school's definition of bad boy. He was loud, obnoxious and flat out disrespectful. He was also incidentally Alana's boyfriend. Crazy right? I don't get what she sees in him. Then again, everyone has their preferences. Besides, Kev wasn't like that around Laney. Kev was a member of our group because he was Alana's boyfriend and Jacob's best friend.

"Kev! What are you doing here?" Alana asked, a bright smile lighting up her entire face.

"Came to see you, babe. You're the only reason I decided to grace this hellhole with my presence today." _Aw, how sweet. Sorta._

  Well I guess that explains his outfit. Kev was dressed fairly decent and the only thing black in his attire was his shoes. Black combat boots. He wore a white wife beater tank top, a pair of faded dark blue jeans, a dark blue long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned and his regular silver chain. Kev's dark hair was a ruffled mess atop his head and his grey eyes were sleepy.

  Laney's face was filled with adoration. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. Oh, hey Dana."

"Hey Kev. I think you should go over and say hey to Jacob."

"Yeah Kev, you probably should."

   Kev shrugged. "Guess I will."

   There, our group was finally complete. I didn't realize how much I missed them until I saw them. It was nice to be around them again. Heaven help the teachers, God only knows how much trouble we'll be getting into this year.

Alexa's Pov

  Principal Warner stood on the stage and stared at us with a neutral expression. Then a smile graced her lips.

"Welcome back, students," she began enthusiastically. "I trust you all had an eventful summer. It's so great to see so much familiar faces. To our new students, I say welcome and we hope that your time here at Beacon will be memories that will stay with you forever. Anyway, I won't keep you all here much longer. Enjoy your day, students."

  Wow, Warner was brief. She usually doesn't pass up a chance to drone on and on. The mass of students began to disperse, most likely to their classes. The seniors proceeded to Homeroom. The feeling of trepidation that I had when I arrived this morning intensified. Something was going to happen and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

   Chris signaled to me and I fell into step with him. As soon as kids saw us coming, they immediately cleared the way. They'd be stupid not to. We rule this school. Yeah, it's shocking right? Sorry, am I not the bitchy, self-centered you were looking for? Were you expecting a slutty cheerleader and a mindless jock? So sorry to disappoint. (Not really sorry, though.)

    Ignoring the rest of the students, Chris, the group and I entered Homeroom. Geoffrey and his band of hooligans were tossing a football around Lisa and her cheer-leading minions were all chatting and reapplying makeup. A few other students were all just chatting and catching up with one another. Their eyes had immediately turned to us as soon as we entered the room.

    Who can blame them? We're all insanely good looking after all.

    I took a seat in the center of the class and Chris automatically took the seat to my left. Becs sat behind me with Jacob to her right. Kev was in front of Jacob with Laney in front of him. Rena was to Laney's left, bringing her in front of me and with Jordan to her left, putting him in front of Chris. Kim sat behind Chris and Dana sat diagonally across from her, putting her behind Becs.

     Perfect seating arrangement. The ten of us sat exactly like this last year.

     Our Homeroom teacher walked into the class I didn't see when she did but I knew it by how quiet the place got. Mrs. Roberto gave us a cold stare. She was a no nonsense woman and I made sure not to piss her off.

"Good morning class, " she said tightly.

"Good morning Mrs. Roberto," we chorused.

"I hope you all had an eventful summer. And also, I hope you realize that no nonsense will be tolerated this year You all are in your senior year and I hope you understand that colleges will be looking at you. We'll be getting two new students this year so I hope you all will make them feel welcome."

   I almost groaned. Newbies? seriously? _Calm Alexa, let's see who they are first._

"Well don't just stand out there, you two. Come in."

   The two new kids walked in and I'm pretty sure I nearly fainted. The guy was HOT! He had to be one of the sexiest guys to grace Beacon. He was so hot that I almost didn't notice the girl with him. _Almost._ I mean, how could I not? She was gorgeous. Obviously not as pretty as me but still enough to be a threat. _Hmm._

   Mr Hot was really tall, probably 6 feet. He had stark white hair that was mixed with black with black roots. He was rather pale but that's much to be expected. We _are_ in New York after all. His eyes looked heavy lidded, giving him a seductively sleepy look. OMG, his eyelashes! I would kill for eyelashes that long. They shaded a pair of dark, icy blue eyes. His stubble gave him an older look. He was dressed in a long sleeved icy blue top that accentuated his biceps, pecs and abs. Along with that he wore a pair of black jeans and blue and white Nike's sneakers. A blue backpack was slung over his shoulder and he held a black leather pack in his hand.

   The girl was gorgeous as I said before. She had dark brown hair that was two toned, making it lighter at the edges. Her hair was in a half up, half down style. She wore the smokey eye with really thick black eyeliner making her hazel green eyes pop. Along with that she wore dark red lipstick. She was pale as well. On her ears was a pair of black studs. There were two necklaces around her neck. One of them had a red crystal attached to a silver disk, the other was a leather cord that disappeared into her dress.

   She wore a red leather jacket over a black cotton dress that hugged her figure perfectly. It reached mid-thigh. The scoop neck was deep enough to leave little to the imagination. The sleeves of her jacket were pushed up to her elbows. She wore a pair of black leather handless, forearm gloves. Various rings adorned her fingers and her nails were painted black. On her feet, she wore a pair of black combat boots and black thigh high tights.

   Everything about this girl seemed to scream danger. I wonder if she and Mr Hot are together.

"Everyone, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." A few of the jocks snickered. I glared at them and they shut up. _Idiots._

"They're twins from Sokovia."

   Oh, they're twins. Great, nothing to worry about.

"Isn't that the country that got destroyed about three months ago?" Pietro's blue eyes darkened. Really Geoffrey? Do you have no tact at all?

"Yes, it was," Pietro said, replied. Excuse me while I die over that accent. I'm perfectly sure that nearly all the girls collectively sighed. Lisa's facial expression was dazed and I swore I saw her rub her thighs together. Wanda's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Why don't you two go have a seat? Pietro you can sit behind Kim and Wanda you can have a seat next to Dana." Kim and Dana waved their hands so the twins could see where to go.

   As the twins took their seats, Mrs. Roberto cleared her throat, bringing the attention over to her. "Anyway, seeing as we have like ten minutes before your next class, you all can catch up and get to know your new class mates. _Quietly._ "

   As soon as she said that, I turned around and my group did the same.

"Um, hi," I said to the twins. It was kinda hard to address the two of them when they were both on opposite sides of Dana.  "Dana, switch seats with Wanda." Dana looked up.

"What?"

"Switch seats so Wanda can sit with her brother." Wanda narrowed her eyes at me. I gave her a smile. Best get on her good side.

"I know how close twins are." Her eyes softened. _Nice._

"Do it, Dana."

   Dana rolled her eyes but got up. Wanda got up as well and looked more than happy to be sitting next to her brother.

"So anyway, as I was saying. Hi, I'm Alexa Abrams and these are my friends Chris Nicholas and his sister younger sister Kim, Rebecca Saunders-we call her Becs or Becca- and her boyfriend Jacob Rollins, Jacob's best friend Kev Parker and his girlfriend Alana Carpenter-we call her Laney- her sister Rena and her boyfriend Jordan Lewis and last but not least Dana Alvarez."

   Wanda shyly waved to us while Pietro gave us a wary stare. I understood that though. Coming to a new school could be pretty nerve wracking.

"So how's your first day been so far?" Becs asked.

"Strange, I suppose. The school is so large and people stare at us wherever we go. It's rather unsettling." Wanda's voice was soft but strong at the same. The way she spoke, it was like she'd calculated every word before she said it.

   I turned to Pietro but was disappointed to see that he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. He was typing away, on his phone I guess. "Pietro, what are you doing?" Wanda asked. He looked up. "Clint texted. Wanted to see if we got to school on time and whatever. I'm texting him back?"

  Clint? Who was Clint? I was curious but I wasn't _that_ curious. People need their privacy and besides we just met.

"Oh okay."

  The group had given up on conversation with the twins after a minute or so. Kev turned back around and was chatting up Jacob and Alana at the same time. Rena and Jordan were thankfully just flirting and not making out. Chris was talking to Lisa, though I don't know why. It's not like she's smart enough to even hold a conversation with him. Kim had gotten out of her seat and was there talking to the jocks. Dana had purposefully avoided Kim's gaze when she got up. It was weird but then again, had nothing to do with me so why should I care?

  That just left Becs, Dana and I.

"Can I see your schedule?"

  Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" She passed the sheet of paper to me. I'd noticed that a piece at the bottom was ripped out. Then I remembered, our locker combinations were always at the bottom. Good on her for doing that. I looked at the schedule. Wanda's next class was Pre-Calculus then she'd have Contemporary Lit, Recess, PE, Lunch, Marine Biology, Spanish and History.

"You and I have PE, Marine Biology and History together," I said, handing Wanda back her schedule.

"Pietro, may I see yours?" I asked calmly. Don't wanna come off as desperate, now do I?

"No need. Ours are the exactly the same."

   Becs raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage that?" she asked.

"They're twins. Honestly Becs, I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one," I said. Becs narrowed her eyes. "Bitch," she hissed. I rolled my eyes but I was smiling. I'd missed this; being able to tease Becs without her getting offended.

   Wanda looked back and forth between us. Her eyebrows were raised and then she shook her head.

"So Wanda, how old are you?" Dana asked.

"Seventeen." That means Pietro is seventeen as well but damn, he looks older.

"I'm twelve minutes older than her," Pietro chimed in. He wasn't smiling but you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Oh shut up you fool." Wanda was smiling. It doesn't take a genius to see that these two love each other and are really close. Then again, they're twins so it's much to be expected.

With The Twins:

    The Maximoffs spent the last few minutes of Homeroom communicating telepathically though they made it look like they were on their phones. It may have been considered rude seeing as a lot of people wanted to get to know them but to be honest, they were very overwhelmed. The way Alexa had just introduced herself and her friends to them caught the twins off guard. Even though Pietro and Wanda just wanted to be left alone, they indulged the human girl for a bit. They couldn't seem entirely closed off, now could they?

 _'You good?'_ Pietro asked.

_'I'm not sure. How can you be so calm about this?'_

_'Because I don't care about what anyone has to say about us.'_

_'But neither do I.'_

_'You say that but your behavior says different.'_

_'I'm sorry it's just really overwhelming and I don't now how to handle it.'_

_'You have nothing to apologize for, baby. We'll just have to stick together like we always do.'_

   Pietro would have shrugged had they been speaking aloud. Before Wanda could respond, the bell rang.  The twins packed away their phones before leaving the classroom. And they did leave, holding hands as they went on their way to Math.

 

 


End file.
